


Eye of the Storm

by ThatRandomFan



Series: Blessed Messiah AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, the other ships are pretty much implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: The Per Ankh grows nearer every single day. It’s only a matter of time before they face what may be the greatest tragedy there is. But somehow, it feels like it will all be all right in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a little snippet of what I'm currently working with. It's an AU where Yugi-tachi and the others are on an adventure to save the world! I know it's basically the plot of the entire franchise but trust me- it's different. For starters, Malik is the protagonist. Yas. You read that right. Malik is the hero.
> 
> I'm still working out the kinks so it may be a while before the actual story kicks off but no worries, you don't need to read it to understand this. Basically, this takes place days before they reach their final destination and just features the crew with their usual shenanigans.
> 
> Lastly, fair warning, they may seem a little OOC and I admit there will be times when that will happen but, it's okay. I meant for it to happen. This in an AU and these characters don't have the same experiences as the ones we love so yeah. Just figured I should put that out there, just in case.
> 
> So, yeah. That's it. Enjoy!

The crew was once again on the move. Or at least, everyone but Anzu and the Ishtars.

The group’s resident dancer sent everyone, but the twins, away to fetch some supplies from a tavern up ahead. She answered all their protests along with Bakura’s angry mumbling, and Set’s explanation of how it is more practical for him to stay in the camp and help than go with the rest of those peasants with a resounding **no.**

“For the last time, we’ll be fine! We’re not some damsels in distress who can’t take care of ourselves! Just go already!” She even threw one of her shoes at them for good measure. And so, with much ado, Bakura and the others found themselves on a quest to retrieve the stocks Anzu asked for, while she and the Ishtar’s play house in their camp.

Bakura’s not sure how it all started but, as the group was trekking back to the camp with the supplies, the group seems to have found itself talking about women. Perplexed at seeing even his own brother, who he is pretty sure doesn’t like women in that way, being part of the conversation, Bakura slowed down his pace to eavesdrop on them.

“Instead of being down like this, we should just think of chicks, amiright?” The blond idiot said with a goofy grin. ‘ _Jounouchi_ ’ Bakura’s mind that oddly sounds like Ryou supplied. “I mean- except for Anzu obviously!”

 Jounouchi recently joined their group along with Yugi (a vertically-challenged beast tamer), Honda (a no-good guard like Jounouchi), and Anzu (an aspiring court dancer). Their ragtag group decided to tag along them once Malik told them about their mission to climb the _Per Ankh_ , all the while spouting some bullshit about friendship and saving the world. Yeah right, as if he’ll believe that. There’s something about them that just doesn’t rub Bakura right. Granted they were with them longer than Kek but at least Kek doesn’t lie about his intentions. They all just want to take those magical orbs from Malik, like that priest, Set.

“Bakura, what are you doing back there? Hurry up!” Ryou shouted at his brother, waving at him as if that will cause him to quicken his pace. Soon after catching up to them, Bakura realizes that they’re still not done with their topic.

“All I’m saying is that I like girls who are fair-skinned, okay?”  Jounouchi huffed at that Honda guy.

“Yes, like that woman Mai, right?”

With a betrayed face, Jounouchi turned to the smirking Set. “What the hell? Not you too Set!” he whined before stomping his foot and started to squabble with Set, causing everyone to laugh. They argued like that for a while that Bakura was surprised Yugi was even able to hear his own opinions regarding women. Of how he could care less what they look like so long as they can feed him. And by that, he meant that they cook delicious meals for him every day.        

“You’ll like Anzu a lot then,” Yugi meekly said. A trait that while Bakura highly dislikes to be seen in him, kind of redeems Yugi in his eyes. That, and the shrimp get along well with Ryou enough for Bakura to overlook his similarities with the rest of the Friendship Gang. Remember folks, the best way into Bakura Touzoku’s stone heart is through his dearest brother.  

“No thank you, midget,” Bakura snorted. “I’d rather die than be caught in a love triangle with you two.”

**_“Wha---?!”_ **

Yugi’s outburst and matching blush effectively silenced the arguing duo. But no matter how much everyone pestered the two of them for details as to what happened while they are all preoccupied with the argument ( as if it is some sort of show- then again, given how often it happens it could as well be a sitcom by now), Bakura’s lips remained sealed on the topic with his trademark smirk. And so, with one last futile attempt to coerce Yugi to tell him the details (Bakura is already a lost cause in his eyes), Ryou finally concedes defeat and quietly walked beside his brother, fiddling with his white hair to ease some of his hidden irritation from the two.  Unfortunately, the same can’t be said for Jounouchi and Honda.

With Yugi and the Touzoku’s off-limits to their shenanigans (they tried to mess with the white-haired siblings once, while the experience has been worth it, they both agreed that they would rather not experience the consequences anytime soon, or ever again for that matter), the idiotic duo, as Bakura _affectionately_ dubbed them, turned their attention to the lone priest in the group. Walking fast to catch up, the duo slung an arm at each side of the poor priest, effectively trapping Set within their midst.

“So Set, we heard that you’re quite a charmer back in Khemet…”

“I’ll bet it’s because of your Millennium Rod, right? Right?”

A punch in the gut was Set’s answer to both statements.

The group kept on walking, easily bypassing the two crumpled figured on their path, all used to such occurrences by now.  Fortunately for them, they still have some friends who care seeing as how Ryou and Yugi both stopped to attend to their fallen comrades.

Walking side-by-side with the now aggravated priest, Bakura can’t help but ask just why he doesn’t have a girlfriend yet. After all, based on how much the women cheered and pretty much run after him when he walked out into the streets of Khemet with them,  it really makes one wonder why he’s still single.  After a long while of silence with nothing but a side-glance from Set, Bakura figured that the priest won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing. With a sigh, both towards the stoic priest and the parcel at his hands, Bakura looked back to check on the others.

_Jounouchi’s still whining like a kid but at least they’re moving now._

“The women of Khemet are obsessed with how they look.” Bakura heard Set mutter while looking ahead. “Other than Isis, I think they’re all horrible.”

“You’re the kind of guy who likes girls who think, huh. Why am I not surprised?” Bakura snorted, or at least, before he heard Ryou. Then, his neck turned so fast to his brother; one would have thought that it would snap. Unfortunately, his head is still connected to his body up to this day.

“I, too, appreciate a lady who thinks before she speaks.” Ryou then mumbled while looking away from the others, “it’s also appealing how they would just sometimes be so… mysterious.”

It’s no secret that his brother prefers the occult more than the company of his own kin that it can be said that Ryou is more likely than not talking about female ghosts or other paranormal beings. However, Bakura can’t shake the feeling that his brother is talking about a certain quiet individual back in the camp. Deciding to ignore his brother’s oddly flushed face for now, Bakura turned to scowl at a certain blond idiot who is currently violating his personal space.

“Say whatever you want,” he proclaimed. “No matter what she’s into, my manly ways are definitely going to thrill her!”

Pushing Jounouchi with all his might while still making sure that the package is safe in his arms, Bakura growled, “You think you’re so hotshot. Guess what.” His countenance then change from a mask of pure anger to a look a snake would give its prey before it strikes. “I’ve seen more women flock over a cactus than you,” he whispered to Jounouchi with a cold smile. Even Set winced at that one. Bakura shrugged. It’s all true anyway.

Feeling that the mood is slowly getting tense, Honda placed his fist on his heart and shared his thoughts to everyone. “Well I don’t know about the rest of you but, I have a girl back home who is unlike any other.”

“That’s great, Honda! What is she like?” Ryou, tired of either the tense silence or the endless arguments, asked enthusiastically. However, before he can get any answer, Jounouchi is already wrestling Honda on the ground. “You better not be talking about Shizuka, you bastard!”

“…She’s Jounouchi-kun’s sister,” Yugi happily chirped, answering everyone’s unsaid inquiry.

They watched the two tussle with each other for a while.

“Should we stop them?” Ryou asked after some time had passed.

“Don’t,” Set merely said before proceeding to walk towards the can now be seen campsite. “Let them kill each other.”

With a weary smile to one another, Ryou and Yugi followed Set’s example and walked along, leaving a grimacing Bakura to look after the two. _Since when did I turn into this group’s caretaker?_

Whistling to catch their attention, Bakura yelled, “Dinner will be done soon!” And just like that, the two scampered off to the camp like a pair of ravenous wolves.

* * *

 When Bakura reached the camp, everyone is already enjoying dinner, just as he expected. Placing his package with the others, he scanned the area with a scowl.

Yugi and his crew are enjoying their dinner while Anzu scolds the idiotic duo by the campfire. Check.

Ryou retelling the day’s events to a silently eating Kek in their usual spot near the tent. Check.

Set looking after everyone while brooding up his perch on a tree branch. Check.

“Where’s Malik?” Bakura finally asked after looking around in frustration for the nth time.

“Don’t sound so worried,” Kek said, with a smirk on his otherwise nonchalant face, for the first time ever since they arrived back in camp.

“I’m not. I’m just---“ Whatever he is about to say was easily forgotten when their raggedy tent’s flaps opened to reveal the one he is looking for.

Clothed in such a way that showed off his bronzed skin more than usual, Malik can easily be mistaken as one of the pharaoh’s personal court dancers. Moving further out of the tent, Bakura’s eyes wandered off to muse on how Malik’s clothing clung to his skin and how the golden chains on his hips chimed with his every step.  Vaguely registering that he is openly ogling his supposed best friend, Bakura opened his mouth to say something only to realize that he feels parched, in both meanings of the word. Unable to do anything but stare at him, Bakura pondered how Malik’s half-lidded amethyst eyes seems to ask him to _come hither,_ and how his lips, as red as the devil’s fruit, would look like saying his name in the throes of passion. Paired with his golden disheveled hair, Malik’s entire appearance practically screams **_ravage me_** to Bakura.

* * *

 Still drowsy from his well-deserved nap, Malik stretched his hands up before covering up his yawn and making his way to the campfire for dinner. “You’re right Anzu, that **was** the best sleep I’ve had in ages!” he exclaimed before growing quiet when he noted how his companions merely looked at him in amusement, some trying in vain to stop themselves from outright laughing.

Blinking in confusion, Malik finally saw the reason for all of this: a red-faced, frozen up Bakura. Blinking once more for good measure and to make sure that his mind really isn’t making this all up, Malik waved his hand in front of Bakura’s face. He even pinched his cheeks but no can do, Bakura just isn’t reacting to anything.  “What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m pretty sure you just broke my brother Malik,” Ryou snickered.

“At least now we know why Bakura could care less about women,” Jounouchi quipped, referencing their earlier discussion and causing the confused Malik to sink into a deeper state of bewilderment.

Deciding that enough is enough, Bakura snapped away from his frozen state with rage unlike any other. He chased Jounouchi and Honda, after helping his friend tease the poor man even further, around the camp with the threat that will scare even the bravest of men.

“Come to think of it Malik,” Ryou wondered out loud. “What happened to your robes?”

“You don’t like it?” Malik looked at his outfit and twirled for good measure.

“No! It’s not like that at all! It’s just that…”

“Anzu got his robes dirtied while we’re setting up camp.” Kek shrugged, noticing Ryou’s discomfort, “Said that he can wear that for the time being.”

“I see,” Ryou mumbled as he stared off at their supposed leader who just ran off to cheer Bakura on. “It really does suit him. No wonder Bakura ended up like that.”

Kek merely nodded at Ryou with a fond smile, and watched his companions. To think that he once thought of these people as nothing but pawns. He sighed as he looked up at the moon shining above them with its brilliance and quietly asked for its guidance before setting his eyes at the tower on the horizon.

The _Per Ankh_ grows nearer every single day. It’s only a matter of time before these people face what may be the greatest tragedy there is. Experiencing such pain once was enough to make him lose his mind but, as he watches Bakura tie Jounouchi and Honda underneath Set’s tree with Yugi and Anzu telling the duo that they deserve it. Maybe this time, things will change. Perhaps the gods had finally heard his prayers and will end all of this once and for all.

And somehow, when he looks at his mirror image who is happily conversing with everyone, Kek feels like it will all be all right in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Per Ankh - our heroes' final destination in order to save the world from collapse; "House of Life" 
> 
> I won't lie. This was actually inspired by Mulan's OST: A Girl Worth Fighting For haha.  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated but really, just tell me what you think so that I can improve it. Thanks!


End file.
